warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Krytos
The Legio Krytos (God Breakers) is a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicum that repudiated its oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed the Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. It was based on the world of Krytos. The Legio Krytos is known to have participated in both the infamous Battle of Tallarn and the Battle of Beta-Garmon. Even before the outbreak of the Heresy, this notorious Titan Legion were known to be excessive in their pursuit of achieving Imperial Compliance and levelling cities that showed even a shred of defiance. The God Breakers were also known for making extensive use of Earthbreaker Missiles -- specialised weapons that were designed to burrow into the ground before detonating, tearing the terrain apart in showers of broken earth. These weapons were used extensively by the Legio Krytos to bring down fortifications, but they also proved effective in slowing the advance of enemy maniples. Perhaps as a result of these preferences in waging war, the Legio Krytos tended to work closely with the siege-breaking Iron Warriors Legion. The two working in concert often reduced worlds to smoldering wastelands, inhabited by guttering cities and bleached skeletons. Legion History , Hammer of Tyrants]] Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Tallarn (010-011.M31)' - Tallarn, an Imperial muster world of almost unparalleled size and importance, came under direct attack by the Iron Warriors Legion. Here the Traitors unleashed a virus bombardment that rendered the surface of the once-verdant world of Tallarn to poisoned slime and the air unbreathable. The invasion that followed, including the Traitor Titans of the Legio Krytos, developed into the largest armoured battle of the Imperium's history, a war fought under the most hellish conditions imaginable. As the war ground on, it drew in Loyalist and Traitor forces from hundreds of worlds across the entire Segmentum Tempestus before its cataclysmic conclusion. *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, The "Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - The Legio Krytos took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign, which included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker, the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the Throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest lasting. Even as the fires of Istvaan III were cooling, Alpha Legion attack cruisers entered the cluster. A campaign of assassination and sabotage unleashed by the XX Legion paved the way for an assault by an Emperor's Children Millennial, seeking to win back the favour of Fulgrim by bringing the Garmonite lords of Beta-Garmon II to heel. Meanwhile, the Traitor Titans of the Legio Mortis "Reaper" Titan maniples swept away the Loyalist Nemesis brigades defending Beta-Garmon II's capital of Nyrcon City in a matter of solar days. After Nyrcon and the orbiting star fort known as The Anvil were taken, forces across the cluster declared for or against the Warmaster and many of the cluster's worlds descended into civil war. **'Beneath a Blood Red Star (361.012.M31)' - The God Breakers came to Alpha-Garmon IX with the order to level the world and rob the Beta-Garmon Cluster of its harvested energy in preparation for the wider Battle of Beta-Garmon. Anticipating the arrival of the Traitor Titans, the planet's Loyalist Martian Domini called out to the Legio Atarus and Legio Astorum for aid, while massing their own regiments of Mechanicum Knight Houses. The resulting conflict turned the black plains of Alpha-Garmon IX to glass with the fury of battle, while Dark Mechanicum War Servitor clades and mutant levies clashed in the tunnels below with the defenders. During the battle, many of the world's tesla-spines are felled -- their kilometres-long spires crashing down among the fighting Titans. Notable Titans *''Hammer of Tyrants'' (''Warlord''-class Titan) - Warlord battle Titans are among the greatest war machines of the Collegia Titanica and among the God Breakers, these towering beasts are revered as deities of destruction. Hammer of Tyrants, show above, fought in the Delta Garmon II landings and bore the scars of this battle upon its armoured plates. While other Legions busied themselves restoring the heraldry and iconography of their god-engines, the Legio Krytos allowed their enemies to see that their maniples had already tasted war and embraced the carnage they had wrought upon their foe. *''Black Arrow'' (''Reaver''-class Titan) - Black Arrow was typical of those Reaver Battle Titans that the Legio Krytos used on Beta Garmon II during the assault on Hive Caldera. In this battle, the God Breakers used their Reaver Titans as a spearhead to reach the hive city's gates before the storm closed in, while Warlord Titans provided covering fire and Warhound Titans covered the flanks. It proved to be an effective tactic, the relative speed and armour of the Reaver making it well-suited to the task of creating a breakthrough and then exploiting it fully. *''Apostate of Days'' (''Warhound''-class Titan) *''Curse of Iron'' (Warhound-class Titan) *''Grateful Punishment'' (Warhound-class Titan) *''Havoc'' (Warhound-class Titan) *''Manus Infernum'' (Warhound-class Titan) *''Night's Hunter'' (Warhound-class Titan) *''Oedium Aelemium'' (Warhound-class Titan) *''Tyrant's Torment'' (Warhound-class Titan) *''Wolf Scythe'' (Warhound-class Titan) Notable Personnel *'Yavar the Pitiless' - Yavar the Pitiless was the Princeps of the Warhound-class Titan Grateful Punishment during the Horus Heresy. In the closing days of the Beta-Garmon campaign, Yavar led the Legio Krytos Lupercal Light Maniples. Its Princeps at first resented his role, jealous of his peers tasked to heavier Titans and siege breaking tactics. By the end of the war though, Yavar had learned the true joy of crushing the wounded and weak beneath the tread of his Warhound, ultimately earning a dark reputation for the Grateful Punishment and the Lupercal Light Maniple as a weapon of war. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The god-engines of the Legio Krytos march in gray-green and white with gold trim. Legion Badge This Traitor Titan Legion's badge is a stylised winged warhammer known as the Hammer of Krytos centred upon a livery shield containing the Legion's heraldic colours of white, green and red. When the Legion turned Traitor, this seal was often hammered over icons of allegiance to the Emperor, masking the Aquila or the Cog Mechanicum symbols of Mars. The Hammer of Krytos harkens back to the Legion's origins and the mythos of its Forge World, reputably wrought from a dead rock by the Omnissiah's hook-tooth hammer. Beyond these icons of the Legion, Krytos banners bear the signum nobilis and campaign skulls of their kin, though the God Breakers like to show the scars of battle upon their maniples, and so many of their war banners show the tears and rents of recent action, with some even reduced to tattered rags bearing only a faint trace of the Legion's colours. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Rulebook'' (Specialty Game), pp. 60-61 *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pp. 45-49 *''Tallarn: Ironclad'' (Novel) by John French *Games Workshop Online Store - Legio Krytos Transfer Sheet Gallery File:God_Breakers_Livery_Badge_1.png|A Legio Krytos livery badge. File:God_Breakers_Livery_Badge_2.png|An alternate Legio Krytos Legio badge. File:God_Breakers_Livery_Shield_2.png|A Legio Krytos personal livery shield. Note, 'Eye of Horus' honour, which denotes this Princep's loyalty to the Warmaster and his cause. File:God_Breakers_Princeps_Banner.png|''Legio Krytos'' Princeps Honour Banner for the ''Warlord''-class Titan Hammer of Tyrants. File:God_Breakers_Warlord_Livery_Shield_1.png|A Legio Krytos Warlord-class Titan livery shield File:God_Breakers_Warlord_Livery_Shield_2.png|A Legio Krytos Warlord-class Titan livery shield displaying the Legio's heraldry. File:Legio_Krytos_Warlord_Titan.png|''Legio Krytos'' ''Warlord''-class Titan, Hammer of Tyrants. File:Legio_Krytos_Warlord_Titan_(Top).png|''Legio Krytos'' ''Warlord''-class Titan Hammer of Tyrants as seen from above. Krytos-Warlord.jpg|A Legio Krytos ''Warlord''-class Titan. Legion Krytos_Warlord Docked.jpg|A Legio Krytos ''Warlord''-class Titan docked at a Mechanicum facility for standard maintenance before a battle. File:God_Breakers_Reaver_Princeps_Banner_Black_Arrow.png|Princeps Honour Banner of the Legio Krytos ''Reaver''-class Titan, Black Arrow. File:Legio_Krytos_Reaver_Titan.png|A Legio Krytos Reaver-class Titan, Black Arrow. File:Legio_Krytos_Warhound_Titan_1.png|''Legio Krytos'' ''Warhound''-class Titan Apostate of Days. This Scout Titan carries a common weapon configuration for this Legion, including a Plasma Blastgun. Plasma Weapons were favoured for destroying structures as the lingering plasma fires could leave cities uninhabitable. File:Legio_Krytos_Warhound_Titan_2.png|''Legio Krytos'' ''Warhound''-class Titan Grateful Punishment. Lupercal Light Maniple.png|A Legio Krytos Lupercal Light Maniple. It is unclear if this Titan formation existed before Horus took command of the Great Crusade and its Titan Legions. However, its effectiveness was such that even after Horus' betrayal of the Emperor, both sides continued to use it extensively in battle. Venator Light Maniple.png|A Legio Krytos Venator Light Maniple. Where other maniples favoured firepower and brute strength to overcome the foe, a Venator maniple puts emphasis on speed and opportunistic attack. Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Walkers